1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interlocking cabinet assembly, and more particularly, to the type that does not require fastening members or any tool for its assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metallic cabinets have been designed and built for many years. They typically require to be built off-site after taking the measurements of the installation site. The present invention obviates shortcomings associated with this practice and permits a user to assemble standard panel members without requiring the use of fastening members or any tools and involves a ready mounting system with a minimum of parts to assemble. None of the metal cabinet systems found in the prior art disclose the features of the claimed invention.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to applicant""s previous invention disclosed on U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,095, issued on Aug. 8, 2000 for Interlocking Cabinet System. However, it differs from the present invention because the latter does not require any tools for assembly. With the new system the interlocking cabinet is readily mounted directly on site. Its parts permit the cabinet termination to be locked in place and ensures structural stability. Additionally, with the present cabinet system it is possible to assemble two or more adjacent cabinets using common lateral panel walls.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a metallic cabinet system that does not require using any fastening members or tools.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a system for building metallic cabinets that can be readily assembled in multiple configurations by assembling contiguous units.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a metallic cabinet system that reduces the manufacturing, storage and transportation logistics by reducing the number of parts used.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.